Avatar : Pandora's Twilight
by uniqueimperfection
Summary: Jasper Whitlock was recruited by the RDA to assist them in the Avatar Program in place of his late brother. But when he arrives on Pandora he is in for an adventure he never imagined. Will he fall in love with Pandora or will he fall? AU.AH sorta.J/L
1. Introduction

**AVATAR : PANDORA'S TWILIGHT**

**[This story is in development. Please read the Author's Note at the bottom of this before proceeding]**

**Summary: **In the Year 2154 the advancements in technology brought the human race to a whole new world. Jasper Whitlock is brought on board by the RDA to assist them in the Avatar Program in place of his late brother. He thought he was there for just the gun power but when he steps into the world of Pandora everything changes. What happens when he meets someone that changes his mind? Will he fall in love with Pandora or will he simply fall? (AU. All Human Sorta)

* * *

**Character List **- [Subject to Character changes and additions]

*Note: Names in () are the movie/game characters they are based on.

**Tawtute (Sky People) **

**Corporal Jasper Whitlock** – A military soldier recruited by the RDA after the passing of his brother. He takes the place of his brother, Corporal Austin Whitlock, in the Avatar Program. He seems up tight, but he is said to be the kind of guy the soldiers would drink beer with. He comes in to the RDA knowing he is there to be the guns of a fight, but what he was about to discover was nothing like he had ever imagined. He becomes close to several members of the RDA and even manages to be somewhat part of the Na'vi tribe-Swotu. _(Jake Sully)_

**Dr. Charlotte Augustine** - A Botanist, Xenolinguist and head of the Avatar Program. She and her husband, Peter Harper created the Avatar program to create a better relation with the Na'vi. She mentors Jasper and was an advocate of peaceful relations with the Na'vi. She and Peter also began to teach the Na'vi English and a little about human life. _(Dr. Grace Augustine)_

**Dr. Peter Harper** – The head Scientist for the RDA and co-founder of the Avatar Program. He is very driven and idealistic I contrast to Charlotte, his wife. The two created the Avatar Program. He taught the Na'vi about science and human life while Charlotte taught them English. _(Dr. Rene Harper)_

**Rosalie Hale** – A marine combat pilot assigned to support the Avatar Program. She isn't as friendly as Alice Brandon but knows how to fight for what is right. She is seen as a bitch by most of the people in the RDA. _(Trudy Chacon)_

**Commander Emmett McCarty** – A marine recruited by the RDA as the muscles. Outgoing and wild, he is easily everyone's best friend. But when he has a weapon in his hand, he means business. He is also in love with Rosalie Hale.

**Officer Alice Brandon** – A highly trained RDA officer specializing in the terraforming of biocompatible ecosystems. She is rather perky and bubbly and is often called the Pixie of the RDA. She befriends Jasper and assists the Avatar Program. _(Kendra Midori)_

**Nicholas Spellman** – An anthropologist recruited by the RDA to study plant and nature life as part of the Avatar Program. He arrives on Pandora the same time as Jasper. Though he is expected to excel in Na'vi relations he doesn't mind taking the backseat. He is more laid back than most guys and would rather not use weapons against the Na'vi. He finds their world fascinating and sacred and should be preserved. He feels an attraction to Officer Alice Brandon, but is often too nervous to show any interest. _(Norm Spellman)_

**Dr. Carlisle Cullen** – A scientist in the Avatar Program, He is head of operations. He monitors the human bodies in the link chambers as well as the avatars. He was also the one who created the first Avatar body, though he doesn't have his own. He prefers to do the science from a lab than become an Avatar. He feels remorse for the Na'vi and disagrees with the RDA most of the time. He is compassionate and is said to be like a father to everyone. _(Dr. Max Patel)_

**Esme Cullen** – An ex Avatar Driver and Dr. Cullen's wife, She is now head of the nursing facility for the RDA. She occasionally aids her husband in the Avatar Program and was the first Avatar driver alongside her niece, Amethyst. But tragedy strikes them on their first conquest to Pandora. Since then refused to rejoin her Avatar body or work for the RDA. For the sake of staying with her husband, she took up the nursing position and helps aid the fallen soldiers.

**Commander Edward Masen** – A military soldier hired by the RDA to assist with the battles against the Na'vi. Though he himself feels that the fights against the Na'vi are wrong, he still follows orders. His main reason for staying in Pandora is his fiancé, Bella Swan.

**Officer Bella Swan** – The daughter of Charlie Swan, the corporate Admin for the RDA. She joined the ranks in Pandora just so she could be close to her father and not bother the new life her mother had begun. She is also Edward Masen's fiancé.

**Charlie Swan** – The Corporate Admin for the RDA mining operation. He began his career as a police officer, and was called by the RDA when they began the Pandora project. He often feels as if what he is doing is wrong, but regardless pushes forward with the mining operations. _(Parker Selfridge)_

**Colonel Maria Quaritch** – The merciless head of security detail of the mining operation. She has no compassion and feels no sympathy for the Na'vi. She would rather see them fall than attempt to create a treaty with them. She prefers to use machines and guns than mannerisms to get the Na'vi to go with the plan. Her hate for the Na'vi and the creatures of Pandora started when a Banshee attacked her and scarred her on the first day of her duty as Colonel on the field. To present day she has the claw mark scars on the right side, stretching from her shoulder to her waist. She also finds the new Avatar driver, Japer Whitlock, a person of interest. _(Colonel Miles Quaritch)_

**Commander Riley** - A young military commander taken in by the RDA by the request of Colonel Quaritch. He became Quaritch's companion and second in command. He thought they had somewhat of a relationship but when he sees she had taken interest in Jasper, he is furious. He becomes a menace and throws his frustration to the Na'vi. Becoming somewhat psychotic in the process. _(Commander Falco)_

_

* * *

_

**Character List **- [Subject to Character changes and additions]

*Note: Names in () are the movie/game characters they are based on.

**Na'vi **

(Tsahik = Spiritual Leader, Tawtute=Sky People, Viperwolves=Harmful creature on Pandora, Direhorse=Na'vi horses. Ikran=Banshees. )

Na'vi Tribes in this story = Swotu, Tipani, Omaticaya, Eantskxe

**Ley'ra Alraya (Leah)** – The princess of the Swotu clan. She is strong willed and independent. Though she may seem rough and hard on the exterior she is kind and passionate at heart. She is mature and knows she must act a certain way being the next Tsahik but she still often rebels and runs off on her own. She has hopes for a brighter tomorrow but knows that there is darkness clouding Pandora. She is highly skilled like many warriors of the Na'vi and isn't afraid of going into battle. She used to be very close to the humans, even learning everything she could about Earth and their language. She was somewhat friends with Charlotte and Peter but when the RDA began to move forward using guns and machines to destroy Pandora, she grew hatred for them. Since then she swore she will never trust a human, and is very cautious with the dreamwalkers. Ley'ra was betrothed to Tsyal but is now betrothed to Ateyo. She is said to be the First Voice, though she herself doesn't believe it. _(Neytiri)_

**Tsahik Suy'at Alraya(Sue)** – The Tsahik of the Swotu. She is the spiritual leader of the clan and the mother to Ley'ra and Tsanten. She is also the consort to the clan leader Taronyu. _(Mo'at)_

**Taronyu Alraya(Harry)** - The Swotu Clan leader. Father to Ley'ra and Tsanten and mate to Suy'at. Like Tan Jala, he reaches out to the humans and voices his anger towards their mining. Though he does not trust any of the humans besides Charlotte, Peter and their Avatar team he worked as a tribal ambassador with Tan Jala for the humans. When the humans push through the first string of destruction, Taronyu decides that battle is upon their world. He leads the Na'vi against the tawtute after their first attack. _(Eytucan)_

**Tsanten Alraya(Seth) **– The prince of the Swotu clan. Though he is the male heir, Ley'ra and her betrothed mate Ateyo are meant to take the higher position in the clan when the time comes. He doesn't mind it, he admires them both equally. He is the more childish and carefree in contrast to his sister.

**Ateyo Bakteyo(Jacob)** – He is heir to the chieftainship of the Swotu Clan and the Tipani Clan. He has been in close relations with the Swotu Clan even as kids. He always felt protective over Ley'ra like she was part of his family. When she was betrothed to Tsyal he felt envious of him and when he found out about Tsyals love for Ilyana he challenged him for Ley'ras hand in order to protect her. He is now betrothed to Ley'ra. He is brave and fearless but is often childish. He has matured since the death of his mother. He cares strongly for his sisters and his father as well as the Na'vi people. He is a strong warrior, and often is said to be the most lethal and cunning warrior of their time. He carries a strong hatred for the tawtute because they were the reason for his mothers death. _(Tsu'tey)_

**Tsyal(Sam)** – A powerful and respected Na'vi warrior whose grim persona and stern leadership have earned him a place of high regard with the Na'vi Swotu. He and Ley'ra were once betrothed but he fell in love with her hand maiden Ilyana when they met during battle. Tsyal was challenged by Ateyo for Ley'ras hand when Ateyo saw the way he had looked at Ilyana. Tsyal was defeated and was then allowed to mate with Ilyana. He carries a strong grudge against the Tawtute. He was open to contact to them at first but when they attacked and began to first string of destruction he grew to hate them. Especially after Ilyana was scarred by one of their weapons. He feels like the scars on her face is partially his fault. _(Beydamo)_

**Ilyana(Emily)** – Ley'ra's hand maiden and one of the clans spiritual singer. She is Tsyal's mate. Sometimes she feels as if Ley'ras anger is because of her and feels as if Tsyal cannot look at her because of her scars. She is respected among the clan though she is not a warrior. During the first string of the destruction, she was attacked by an RDA machine controlled by a soldier, scarring one entire side of her face.

**Tan Jala(Billy)** – A senior member of the Swotu clan and the leader of the Tipani Clan. He is the father of Ateyo, Ninat and Morali, and the husband to the late Sanume. He is a master hunter known for his wise words and honest perspective. He was also the first to reach out to the "Sky People" becoming the Na'vi tribal ambassador to the humans. He has voiced his anger against the RDA mining but still pushes for a peaceful bond with the humans even if his mate was in fact killed by one of the RDA attacks. _(Tan Jala)_

**Tzumukan(Paul)** – A warrior for the Swotu Clan. He is short tempered and is often the one leading attacks against the Tawtute. He has a strong hatred for them for their destruction. He is Tsyals battle companion and often aids him during battles.

**Ninat(Rebecca)** – A spiritual singer for the Tipani Clan, sister to Ateyo and Morali, Daughter of Tan Jala. After her mothers death she plays the partial role of the Tsahik due to the fact Ley'ra has not mated with Ateyo, leaving them without a rightful Tsahik.

**Morali(Rachel)** – A strong warrior for the Tipani Clan. She is Ley'ras hand maiden and also confidant. The two often rebel against their clans and run off on an adventure of their own. The two share similar personalities though, Morali often sees herself as the weaker girl compared to Ley'ra.

**Kiyeri Zetey** – Amethyst Ryder was the niece of Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen and A Signals Specialist for the RDA. She was an Avatar driver during the time Carlisle was first developing them, She and her Aunt Esme were the first drivers to test the Avatar Program. However, she was shot by a Na'vi arrow during her first conquest into Pandora causing her human body to react to the pain as if she had died. Her human body was in a coma for months before the RDA decided to get rid of her. They pulled the plug on her and left her on the lands of Pandora to be feasted on by viperwolves. With little air supply left, Sanume, The tsahik for the Tipani Clan brought her to Eywa. There she performed a ritual and brought her human soul to her avatar body. She now lives as a Na'vi with the Tipani Clan as a strong skilled warrior named Kiyeri Zetey. She admits to having hate for the RDA for getting rid of her and leaving her to die on Pandora. She does wish to tell her Aunt and Uncle she is still alive but has never gotten the chance to. Even Charlotte and Peter cannot tell it is her and she refuses to tell them her identity. Ley'ra believes her to be the First Voice._(Able Ryder)_

**Silron'zem(Jared)** – A warrior of the Swotu Clan. He often fights alongside Tsay and Tzumukan. He has a sharp eye and is therefore enlisted as the sky fighter. A master Ikran rider and an excellent bowman.

**Swok'ian(Embry)** – A skilled warrior of the Tipani Clan. He is often with Tsuwokan, Ateyo and Tsanten. He is more reserved than the rest of the Warriors. Though his quiet personality is an advantage during battles. He rides Ikran and is often one that leads ambush attacks against the sky people.

**Tsuwokan(Quil Jr)** – A master Direhorse warrior of the Tipani Clan. He is more logical than any of the other warriors. He was once open to the humans, learning their language and their warcraft but after the first attack he felt betrayed by them. He is often with Ateyo, Swok'ian and Tsanten.

**Tsahik Sanume(Sarah)** – The Tipani Clan's Tsahik before her death. She is the wife of Tan Jala and the mother to Ateyo, Ninat and Morali. She was responsible for the revival and renewal of Amethysts life. She died during an ambush attack by the Tawtute.

* * *

**BACKSTORY ON THE RDA**

In the year 2070 scientists Ferdinand Monroe and James Cameron began to take interest in one of the moons in the Alpha Centauri star system. It was the moon named Pandora. What was on that moon interested the two scientists and the two began to develop a way to reach Pandora and set up camp for science. It took more than thirty years before the first man stepped on Pandora. It took another ten before a base was set. It was the beginning of the RDA mining in Pandora. They began to recruit scientists to further the movement and though the original founders of the RDA were no longer leading, everyone knew they were there for science.

Though others began to differ. The RDA mining began and science was no longer priority one. Instead the RDA was after a rich mineral found on the planet called unobtanium. They began to recruit marines and soldiers to become the force on Pandora.

New technology was developed for survival on Pandora and to advance their exploit of the reserved but valuable mineral. No human could survive the air in Pandora, gas masks were required for everyone. Bigger guns and airships were created to fight off the beasts.

The creatures that lived on Pandora were like nothing they've seen before. Creatures, wild and mythical to any human mind. Dangerous and vicious. But they weren't the only ones. Pandora was inhabited by the Na'vi. Blue skinned species of sapient humanoids with feline characteristics. They were stronger and much taller than humans but they lived in harmony with nature. They believed in Flora and Fauna, and worshiped their spiritual leader, Eywa.

By 2140 Young but Brilliant scientists Dr. Charlotte Augustine, Dr. Peter Harper, and Dr. Carlisle Cullen were enlisted by The RDA for their Science and development to understanding the Na'vi. They ceased attacks as the Science once again became priority one, only attacking those that attacked them. Dr. Charlotte Augustine and Dr. Peter Harper thought of the idea of appearing Na'vi to seem less like a threat to them. They founded the Avatar Program by the year 2142. Dr. Carlisle Cullen began developing the first Avatar in the year 2143. From human DNA and DNA of a Na'vi came the Avatar. His wife, Esme Cullen and his niece Amethyst Ryder were the first to test the new technology. It took him five full years to completely develop the two Avatars. But on their first conquest, Amethyst was shot by a Na'vi caused by panic.

Amethyst's Avatar was injured and the pain translated to her human body causing her to be in a coma. Esme swore to never return to her Avatar and stayed by her nieces side as she laid in the lab until the RDA faked Amethyst's death. There Esme turned to becoming a nurse for the RDA.

Dr. Charlotte Augustine and Dr. Peter Harper knew they had to take action and try again. By 2149 the development of their own avatars were completed and the two took on the journey for a peaceful relation with the Na'vi. They were successful, and began to teach the Na'vi their language and their ways, forming a sort of acquaintanceship between humans and the Na'vi.

The RDA enlisted Colonel Maria Quaritch and her team to become the guns of the operation for security purposes. However, Maria was attacked by a Banshee on her first official field day. With that, she grew merciless and strong hatred for the creatures of Pandora and pushed The head of Corporate admin for a more forceful attack. Seeing as the Avatar Program was not advancing the RDA in anyway, they began a series of string attacks on Pandora causing destruction on the planet and the beginning of many battles.

In 2154 Corporal Jasper Whitlock was enlisted to replace his brother, Austin Whitlock in the Avatar Program after Austin was killed by a Thanator a month before his Avatar was completed. Seeing as Jasper was exactly just like Austin, he was the top choice to join the RDA and control Austin's Avatar. Alongside Dr. Charlotte Augustine, Dr. Peter Harper, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and Nicholas Spellman Corporal Jasper Whitlock became a part of the Avatar Program. Unknown to him, there was an adventure awaiting him in Pandora.

* * *

**BACK STORY ON THE NA'VI**

The Na'vi are the people of Pandora. Beautiful, peaceful creatures who match the surrounding they live in. They are harmonious people who believe in their deity Eywa and are strong believers of the Fauna and Flora of their world.

There are several Na'vi clans spread across the lands of Pandora. There are four main clans of the Na'vi, The Tipani, The Swotu, The Omaticaya and the Eantskxe. The Tipani clan is made up with strong skilled warriors, The Swotu are more spiritual as they are in fact the Sacred Clan. The Omaticaya and Eantskxe have both skilled warriors and spiritual people but neither are of higher ranks than the Swotu and the Tipani.

The Swotu clan is the sacred Clan. They reside in the lands of the Swotulu Hometree. They were believed to be the first clan created by Eywa and many believe those that are Na'vi Swotu were chosen by Eywa for great things. The Tipani Clan were the first warriors, believed to be chosen by Eywa to protect all Na'vi and Pandora.

They lived in Peace for many years, Eywa gave them life, many also passed. They lived in harmony with the Fauna and Flora of Pandora and seeked guidance from Eywa. Their leaders were brave and strong. Only six battles have been recorded in their history.

The Tipani, The Swotu and the Omaticaya are the only ones known in Na'vi History to ever have a leader ride a Toruk Makto. Only five have been successful in taming a Toruk.

Most Na'vi ride Direhorses or Ikrans. They form a strong bond with them and are part of every warriors task.

When their world was shaken by new inhabitants, they were at a panic. They fought against those who attacked them. It wasn't until the Tipani and the Swotu welcomed Uniltiranyu, Dreamwalkers, that they formed a small peaceful relation with them.

However, the Na'vi did not expect the attacks to resume. Therefore it brought war between the humans and the Na'vi.

* * *

**BACK STORY ON THE NA'VI SWOTU**

As the Sacred Na'vi clan they lived with high expectations from others. They are currently lead by, Taronyu Alraya and Tsahik Suy'at. A tsahik is a spiritual leader of each Na'vi clan, she speaks as the daughter of Eywa. Though each clan has their own Tsahik, Her ancestry brings her to the age old beginnings of the Na'vi giving her higher power than others. It is believed that her daughter, Ley'ra is the first voice of the Na'vi and hope for their people. It was her great grandfather, Aten'eko that rode a Toruk Makto leading them to victory against the first invasion of the tawtute. Though Aten'eko lived only for another year, he was well looked up to. It was proof that the Swotu Clan were of Higher Graces with Ewya.

Ley'ra is sister to Tsanten. The role of leadership was supposed to be passed on to Tsanten being the male heir, but Aten'eko always said Ley'ra is special and that Eywa sees her. Since then, the people believd Ley'ra was of higher power therefore handing her the rights to become Tsahik and leader of the Swotu when the time comes.

Ley'ra's chosen mate was Tysal since they were younger. However, Tysal fell in love with Ilyana, Ley'ras hand maiden. Though Tysal felt love for Ley'ra he couldn't forget about Ilyana. Ley'ra couldn't fight off the feeling of hurt. She began to grow angry and rebel. She often ran off and never came back for days. The pain caused her more heartache than she could hold.

It wasn't until Ateyo, an old friend of hers, promised to free her from the pain. He challenged Tysal for Ley'ras hand. Ateyo was a stronger warrior than Tysal though both fought hard for Ley'ra. In the end, Ateyo's skills proved him the better warrior. Ley'ra is now betrothed to Ateyo though she feels no love for him besides companionship. Though she knows their union would bring the two powerful clans together. It was hope for all Na'vi.

The Tipani were the first clan to welcome the Dreamwalkers into their hometree. Tan Jala soon asked for Taronyu and Suy'at to accept them aswell. The Dreamwalkers and the Swotu and Tipani began to allow them to teach them their human ways.

When the Tawtute attacked the Na'vi once again, they knew war was upon them once again. They were cautious of trusting Dr. Charlotte and Dr. Peter many refused to learn any more but nonetheless, still welcomed them to a certain extent.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything Avatar the Movie related, James Cameron and that franchise does. I do not own anything Avatar the Game related, Ubisoft does. Though I do own the game and have seen the movie 3 times. I also do not own the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

_**Pixie's Note :**_ This is a story in development. As you can tell, I wrote a lot of information. Mostly all created in my mind. I tried to use every important character from Twilight I saw fit for Avatar. And tried to make each Avatar character fit for those in Twilight I chose. It took me a week to fully develop every character and write the back story. To this day I make changes to the characters and the storyboard I have written out.

Like James Cameron I want to tell a story that will amaze people. For me, this is a self challenge. Writing down what I imagine in my mind what Pandora would be like or what adventure they could go on. I find writing to be my escape. Why not escape to a fairytale? Or a place like Pandora?

I will admit the story is based on the movie, it is obvious isn't it? Though I'm sure my own twists will pull it apart from the movie storyline.

Why did I start this story? I was amazed by James Cameron's Avatar and decided to create my own Twilight twist on it. Besides I was asked by someone to write something like this while I write Cinderwolf and I said why not? I had fresh ideas for both and I was excited to get back into writing which is why I chose to do this story alongside Cinderwolf.

I will be using Na'vi words on this story, and some RDA stuff that will need explaining. Have no fear, each story will have a Pandorapedia attached to it at the end.

I cannot start this story without the readers accepting the idea. So what do you think?

Review this with your thoughts and opinions while I mull over this project. Again, your reviews mean a lot to me. :]

For now, Pixie Out!


	2. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the material associated with Avatar or Twilight. I do however claim rights to Nicholas and Amethyst and the idea of the story, I think I own those... As far as all the official stuff, I do not own them. But I own the 3-D glasses they gave me! hahaha  
_

_**Pixie's Note:** This is the first chapter of Avatar : Pandora's Twilight. The characters here are pretty basic and it's definitely an introduction. You can find the Character List on the first Chapter. A Pandorapedia is located at the bottom of this page. _

_I'm keeping this Authors Note short and sweet. Heheh.  
_

_I hope you all enjoy this story! :)_

_Be sure to review at the end of it. Reviewers get something special ;)_

* * *

**Avatar : Pandora's Twilight**

_Chapter One : The Beginning_

I never thought I would end up here. Where ever here really was. They said they can fix any problem, get you back on your feet and live on but not on vet benefits and especially not in this economy. At least not without a crazy idea.

I became a solder for the hardship. To do what every man set out to do, and do it better. To be hammered by the very hand of life. I told myself I could pass every test any man could pass.

I was seventeen, passed for twenty when I joined the military. I moved up the ranks fairly quickly. Can't say I didn't expect it. I was young, fearless. I had almost nothing to lose.

Didn't know I had everything to lose after the entire thing. Darkness dawned on me like a plague. Every shit thing happens after every good one I guess.

I had a girl waiting for me after my service. She was my everything, my life. The reason I fought with everything I got. Knowing I had to come back to her. I had a shit life, but she made everything better.

I fought my war, and when my time was up I came right back to her. Spent three glorious years happy with her but what happened next I didn't see coming.

I gave her everything she wanted and needed. Hell half my money went to her. Even bought her the picture perfect house, bought the ring and was a day close to proposing to her when I found out. She never loved me, the seven years we have been together; I was lied to and cheated on. She had been seeing my best friend since the day I left her for the military. Guess all those letters meant nothing to her.

Three years she told me she was spending the night at her friend's house. What a joke, it was his bed she was sleeping on. Hell, she didn't have a job either. All those work days were spent with him.

Never felt more betrayed than I did that moment. I told her to get out and never show her face to me again. She left, not one tear shed.

Women can destroy a man. I spent the next two years fucking up my life. Vet benefits weren't enough in the end. Gambling, drinking and stupidity took over me.

I live in a smaller place now. No job, lifeless. I probably look like hell to everyone but I don't care. My life was nothing now.

Look, I don't want pity. This world is a cold-ass bitch. It doesn't get better, it only gets worse. Maybe if you're lucky it'll get better, but I think I fucked up enough that lady luck doesn't even want to come near me. This planet, this world we call earth is fucked up. You want a world of fairness? You're on the wrong planet. Here, the weak won't survive. The strong eat the weak alive.

It's the way it works out here. No one gives a damn and no one's making a move to change it. All because everyone is the same. All I wanted in my pathetic sorry ass life was something worth fighting for. Something worth my own life and more.

It was a Friday. Yeah a Friday, I was at a local bar to say. Mostly vets come there. Some injured in battle, others simply there to be with the old crowd.

Tony was the bartender. He hands me free drinks. Probably felt sorry for me, he said that before too. Told me I could work at the bar for him, but I didn't want to. I didn't feel like it. I took one shot before grabbing my usual beer. The bar was loud, rowdy. Too much testosterone in one room if you ask me, it was a set up for a fight. Hah, didn't know how right I was.

We were playing pool. Me, with some guy named Randy and his friend. Didn't bother learning their names, money was on the table. I could say it was easy beating them, that's another hundred in my pocket. Still not enough to pay rent on the old place but it was something.

I was probably drunk by the time it happened. There was a guy with his girl. They were fighting about something, his hand tight on her wrist. She said something and he hit her right across the face. Now I might have been one hell of a mess but I still remember how I was brought up when I was a kid. No man should ever lay a hand on a woman.

I walked across the bar, pool stick in hand. He was yelling at her, I can tell he was drunk. I got a good look at his face, reminded me of the bastard my girl cheated on me with. The girl was a Southern Belle. I could tell from the way she was dressed. The idiot probably didn't even realize I was standing next to him.

I smirked, and before he could even react I swung that pool stick like I did back in High School baseball. He stumbled back, that was before he lunged right at me. It was a fight to the finish. Two drunken men with a history of fighting in some sort of force. We had to be pulled apart by the bars bouncers. They threw the idiot out but I had to admit he got me bruised up. I had a bloody lip but, it wasn't anything bad. He got the short end of the stick.

The girl thanked me. He hit her because she was pregnant with his child. Now that was enough to get me even more furious but she said she didn't care. She had someone else in her life that would care for her and her child. I gave her the hundred I won. At least she had a chance at redemption, mine was long gone.

I was walking out of the bar down the alley to my place humming a southern tune when two figures stopped me. Now I'm not built like most men who served. I was medium build, decent height at 6'3. My honey colored hair was ruffled under my cowboy hat and I looked like I could be a hobo with my unshaven beard. But these men knew something else. Something I didn't know.

Two men in suits weren't there to rob me, there was nothing to take anyway. They were probably FBI or something like that. I didn't get enough time to think or ask, they did it all for me.

"Are you Jasper Whitlock?"The taller man asked me. Now I had to say being in the middle of an alley with two men over towering me, seemed like the set up for a robbery. The fact it was dark on an odd hour of the day already made it all sketchy.

"Don't know. Depends who's asking."I told them. "If it's going to piss me off, I suggest you two men find me another day. You're already ruining my good mood."

"It's about your brother." The other man began.

I don't remember what happened after that. I just recalled being brought to a crematorium that same night. The guy brought out a pathetic excuse for a casket. It might as well been a cardboard box. The man opened it, and there I saw my brother.

The strong prey on the weak. Austin died by some animal attack or so they say. Austin and I were never close. Last I heard he was on some scientist journey or something like that. We only looked alike on the outside, we were never the same. We didn't even bother keeping contact, he tried but I didn't care. What the two idiots who brought me there said next, told me they were utterly concerned about my brothers death.

"Your brother was a part of something that could change our world. A high investment so to say. He played a significant part and we would like to talk to you about taking over his contract." The tall man told me.

I watched as they closed the casket shut next thing I know the room was bright orange and my brothers body was being burned in a furnace.

Austin was the scientist, even as kids I would play with toy soldiers and he would sit in his room with a chemistry set. When I wanted to join the army, he wanted to be a part of NASA. I joined the army and became a soldier, he became a scientist and even went as far as going into NASA. He wanted to get shot into space, find answers. Find life. He knew where to find the answers he just needed to get there. Me? I knew where the questions began. I was just another idiot on the face of the planet going to a place I knew I would regret.

I don't even remember what happened next, it was all a blur. Next thing I know I was on some crash course about some place then getting shipped on some technical ship. When I opened my eyes I saw a few people floating through. I thought it was a dream. All around me were people rising from boxes. I remember, the multi-layered morgue like things were Cyro Vaults. Like I said I got on some technical ship I didn't understand. I looked around the place at the different faces. We all looked like hell and where ever we all were, it didn't seem like earth.

"Are we there yet?" I asked hoarsely seeing a Tech come by me.

"We're there sunshine." He answered before leaving me. I sat up, everyone seemed to be doing the same.

"Alright people, Listen up." The Med Tech began, "You have been asleep for almost six years. Five years, eleven months and twenty nine days. You won't function right I can guarantee you that. You will feel weak and hungry. It's all normal. If you feel nausea there are sacks for your convenience. Don't make it harder for us than it already is. We thank you in advance." He finished before he moved to assist some people who already reached out for their sacks.

I never imagined I would be in space. I never wanted to be. It was all Austins dream.

I rose from the cushions and floated to the lockers. Mine was right across. How convenient.

"Crossing Polyphemus. Landing on Pandora Hell's Gate in oh-eight hundred hours." The speaker informed us all. There was a window not far from where I was. Can't say I wasn't curious. When I looked out, I saw millions of stars and this Polyphemus planet in the distance with a blue moon.

We were rushed to change into gear, grab our stuff and go to the shuttle dock. No one cared if you buckled up, if you weren't you would've ended up on the floor of the shuttle with a few broken parts. It was only logic and I guess it was part of the training. Everyone was buckled up. Can't say the trip was in any way pleasant. After a while the more experienced soldiers got up and began to walk around while us newbies looked like chicken stuck to their chairs.

"Hey." A girl next to me began. Short brunette hair, pale face. I gave her a nod before glancing at her uniform on the stitching of her name, A. Brandon.

"You must be Austins brother."She continued. "He was a great guy."

"I bet."I answered nonchalantly. I wasn't a talker, I wasn't in the mood to talk about my brother either.

"Everyone around here is sorry we couldn't save him. Everything around here is dangerous."She pushed. "I'm Officer Alice Brandon. No need for formalities so just call me Alice."

"Jasper Whitlock."I informed her, flashing her a quick southern charm. I may have been feeling grumpy but that didn't stop me from being a gentleman.

"The RDA really needs a guy like you around." She spoke up wistfully. Smiling brightly at me.

"Looks like Pixie was sitting next to the special new meat."I heard someone holler.

"And that would be Commander Emmett McCarthy."Alice introduced before turning to face the guy approaching us. "He's probably as good as all of us."

"Ah, well we'll see. How are you man?" This Emmett guy asked. He was larger than I was, I could tell the guy spends too much time at the gym. He was built to the bone. Any guy who picks a fight with this one probably would lose in a second.

"Alright."I answered.

"What is with you and short answers?"Alice questioned almost annoyed at me. I shrugged, it was just normal. I was distant, I wasn't the same as I was years ago. This was all I was now.

"Hey Pixie, chill it down a bit. Save the frustrations for the field."Emmett soothed before looking at me closely. "Damn you really look like Austin."

I looked up to him before looking down to fix my boots. I knew I was there because I looked like Austin. Something about some expensive clone type thing that I match his DNA so I'm the man for the job. I may look like Austin but they're not hiring someone who thinks and acts like him and that is the cold hard truth.

"Corporal Jasper Whitlock."A females voice called out to me. It wasn't as high pitched as Alice's so that ruled out the shorter girl. I didn't get why everyone was paying attention to me.

"Yeah what do you want?"I asked annoyed with these interruptions. I wanted peace and quiet but I wasn't getting that.

"That's Officer Swan to you." She corrected and instantly I looked up to meet her eyes. Brunette curls past her shoulders, hazel eyes, pale face. What was it with people here with pale faces anyhow? Wasn't there sun in this planet? They never heard of sun tanning?

"Yeah, And?" I pushed before another man stepped up. How come Alice and muscles had no say now?

"You give her the respect she deserves."The man called out sternly. Same, Golden brown hair, butterscotch colored eyes, medium build. He was shorter than I was but considering I was sitting, he looked like the larger of us two.

"Aw come on you guys. Cut the guy some slack. We probably look like a gang hovering over him like we are now." Alice finally defended. She had a pleading look on her face. She looked tiny and harmless but from what I could gather she could probably do a damn good job fighting in the field.

"Officer Isabella Swan. Corporate Administrator Charlie Swans daughter. And Commander Edward Masen, Bella's fiancé."Emmett whispered to me.

"They're not one for formalities, but they like to give you a good scare the first few days." Alice added glaring at the two. "After the first week they should be back to being less of annoying RDA prats."

"It's a professional business Alice. Train them to respect you and they will. You need that respect and trust in the field."Edward informed her. I could care less about him or any of them. In fact, I was having serious regrets coming here.

"I don't think that works. Might as well be friends. And trust and respect are earned, Edward."Alice informed him with a knowing smile on her face.

"Landing in Fifteen."Bella informed us. Emmett looked like he was about to piss in excitement. I really don't know these people and I don't plan to. Whatever their deal was, I wasn't planning on going with it.

"Alright boys and girls. If you've been through here before, you know the drill. If you're one of the new meat on this planet this is the time to put those exopacks on." He ordered.

I sat still; I knew there was something more to this.

"Remember, your exopacks are important here in Pandora."He continued, looking at each and everyone of us in the eye.

Bella stepped up in front of the muscular man, "You lose your mask, your unconscious in 20 seconds." She added.

"And you'll be dead in 4 minutes. So best you keep those masks on while on this planet. We don't want an unnecessary death on our hands." Edward finished before he and Bella put on their masks together. I got that they were dating, but everything with them was so in sync it made me wonder if they went to the bathroom together too.

Emmett smirked as he put his own over his face. "Death looks bad on those two that's why." He joked nudging me. "You should put it on, shouldn't be long before we land."

I wasn't stupid, it was the first thing they told us during my crash course, it was the first thing they told me when we got on the ship, the second thing when we woke up, and now. By now everyone memorized the drill. Exopacks on or your dead.

I slipped mine on and made sure it was working right. From what I could tell, we were landing. Shouldn't be long until I found out the real reason I was signed up for this.

Guess it's time for me to face the music, I might as well dance while I was at it.

"Welcome to Hell's Gate kids."Emmett bellowed just before the shuttles main dock hanger opened and everything became clear.

I was definitely not on Earth anymore and this was just the beginning of one long hell of a ride.

* * *

**Pandorapedia:**

Cyro Vaults-The incubator for their travel through space. It isn't a fast trip to the Polyphemus planet and sure isn't an easy ride either.

Polyphemus – The central planet of Alpha Centauri star system.

Pandora – One of the orbiting moons of Polyphemus.

Hell's Gate – The home base of the RDA on Pandora.

Exopacks – Gas like masks that protect their wearers from the toxic air on Pandora.

* * *

_**Pixie's Note:** Alright so that's the first chapter. A little beginning of how Jasper ended up on Pandora and a little about the people he will be working with._

_It's a nice introductory chapter. Next one is straight to business, we get to meet more characters and go deeper in to the operation they run from Hells' Gate._

_Sorry, Leah and the rest of the Na'Vi won't be making an appearance until about chapter four or later. Depends on the pace of the story I decide to take. But no worries, they will be in the story for a long time. We're just getting into who's in the RDA and they're stories._

_Hopefully this was a decent chapter. I didn't want to make it too long so it was right to do it simply before he got to Pandora and end it right when he sorta gets there. Didn't want you to get all the good stuff in one chapter._

_Any questions about this story? Message me._

_Next chapter should be up by Friday._

_**READ AND REVIEW! **_

_You review; you get a Na'Vi made doll of Jasper. Hehehe._

* * *

_Anyhow, PIXIE OUT!_


End file.
